Chapter 507
Chapter 507 is named "Kizaru Arrives". Cover Color spread: Straw Hats' Declaration of War. Short Summary Admiral Kizaru arrives. Long Summary Shakky's House The chapter starts with Rayleigh congratulating Luffy and his crew for making it his far and saying that Shanks is probably waiting for him in the New World. Rayleigh begins to think about coating Luffy's ship, when Robin asks a question: "What is the Will of the D?" Robin explains that she found a note in the Poneglyph of Shandora, saying "I have come here and will lead this passage to the farthest ends of the world", signed by Gol D. Roger. Then Robin asks if Rayleigh knows what happened in the Void Century, which Rayleigh replies with 'Sure'. Rayleigh reveals he knows everything about the Void Century, as to what happened, but he tells Robin not to be so hasty and take it one step at a time. However, he says if he told her about it, she would arrive at a different conclusion and probably wouldn't be able to do anything about it, but asks anyway if she wants to hear it. Robin replies with a solid no, and says that she will figure out herself. Then Rayleigh says that it was a shame that Ohara was wiped out and says that Roger had 'the power to hear all things' that they could not match the intelligence of the likes of Clover. Usopp suddenly asks if the One Piece treasure really is on the final island, Raftel but before Rayleigh can even answer, an aggravated Luffy interrupts him, saying that they won't ask him anything to do with One Piece, as everybody set out to sea, the the Grand Line to search for it. He says that if Usopp asks anymore questions, Luffy states that he will quit being a pirate, saying that he won't go on a boring adventure. Rayleigh soon asks if Luffy could handle it, the New World, where there are bound to be opponents of great power. Luffy replies with him being the future Pirate King. Rayleigh murmurs "is that right..." and Shakky states that she is becoming a big fan of Luffy. As Rayleigh sets out to coat the Thousand Sunny, Zoro suggests that they split up because of the Admiral present on the island. Rayleigh hands them each a Vivre Card, saying that he is also a wanted man so he would take the ship somewhere private. He says that it will take 3 days to coat it and to get prepared to go to the Fishman Island. The Straw Hats begin to split up. As they leave, Franky says that he has great respect for one like Rayleigh or the Roger Pirates as they all sailed upon the Oro Jackson. Grove 27 Harbor As Kizaru arrives, pirates start to run away, except for one, who says that if he took out Kizaru, his name would be world famous in less than one night. As this pirate shoots, the bullet goes straight through Kizaru's head, implying that he has some sort of Logia ability. Kizaru soon asks the pirate if he has seen Sentomaru which the pirate screams and runs away. Kizaru, says it was just a question, lifts his leg as if he was about to kick and in the distance, buildings begin to explode. Kizaru destroys the entire mangroves. Scratchmen Apoo is in awe of Kizaru's strength, but his men try to convince Scratchmen to leave. He states that before running away, you have to make your opponent angry. Marines shout that reinforcements but one reports that all of the soldiers had either turned to children or were really old men, which is Jewelry Bonney's work. Marines also surround Capone Bege, but Bege says that military might won't defeat him, but his might will. Hawkins also prepares to fight Kizaru, saying that he won't die today. As the Straw Hats runs away, a figure stops him. Luffy asks who he is, ending the chapter. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Rayleigh reveals to Robin that he and the Roger Pirates found out everything about the Void Century, but she denies wanting to know about it, and decides to continue on her journey. *Luffy warns Usopp that if he asks Rayleigh about where One Piece is, then he'll quit being a pirate. *Rayleigh gives the Straw Hats his Vivre Card and says they'll meet up in three days. *Kizaru is fully revealed. *Bonney appears to have the ability to age people including herself. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Anime episode p1 to p12: episode 400 p13 to p19: episode 401 Site Navigation 507